


Demon Falls

by JadeEnder



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), another take on tau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Dipper Pines was taken at birth by the demon Bill Cipher. The boy was raised in the mindscape, raised as a half demon with powers beyond anything anyone had ever seen before. But now at age 12 his guardian has decided that Dipper is ready to return to his family in Piedmont, California. Little did either of them know a summer with his birth family would lead to such crazy events as evil gnomes, crazy mystics, and learning more about his big brother than Dipper ever wanted to.I wanna stress, this is not a billdip fic. It's inspired by the transcendence AU.An import story from my old ff.net account.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to go Bill." I lowered my head to face my shoes which currently were on fire.

"I'm sorry Dipper but as I explained before, you have too. That's the arrangement I made with your parents. You're old enough to control you own powers now, you need to visit your family." I turned up to look at Bill, he practically towered over me at this point being 6 feet tall where as I'm only 4 ½ feet.

"I don't have anything in common with them though, they're just normal humans. What if I accidentally hurt them?" Bill smirked, his face stretching into its usual toothy smirk.

"You? Hurt a human?" He stopped to laugh, big air-gulping breaths, I turned away embarased. "Dipper, you couldn't hurt a human if you tried. It'll be fine."

Bill could be annoying sometimes, okay a majority of the time. He's like the big brother that you love to hate or hate to love, it varies from moment to moment. He may have raised me but he still acts like my more… human… tendencies surprise him.

Bill finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. Taking a few breaths he regained composure. "But seriously, in the mortal realm your powers are dulled and you don't need to worry."

"How long do I have to stay again?" I dragged my hand in frustration.

"A summer, give or take a few days."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Pines." Bill bowed deeply removing his black top hat. Dressed up for the occasion Bill had donned a yellow and black suit jacket with a yellow brick patterned vest underneath and black dress pants. Mrs. Pines giggled.

"Hello Bill, it's a pleasure to see you again. How has Dipper been getting along?" She questioned a pleasant smile settling on her face. She was probably in her early 40's with chocolate colored hair that fell behind her shoulders and warm brown eyes.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Bill moved back from the doorway where I stood behind him. Dying of heat stroke in a suit of my own, all black with the exception of my golden tie. It's California in the summer! What lunatic decided that I should wear a suit? I looked up at Bill's Cheshire like grin, oh yeah, that lunatic.

"Dipper! This is a surprise." Mr. Pines, my father stammered. Mrs. Pines lost her words entirely and ran slack jawed at me, wrapping me up in a hug. I pushed her arms away after a few seconds.

"It's too hot for hugs."

"Right, right. Sorry. Why don't you both come in?" She ushered us inside and we sat down in the living room, a quaint space with two small sofas, a TV, and an ascending staircase lined with pictures of a brightly dressed girl.

My parents took a seat on one couch as I sat on the other with Bill. We just sort of starred around aimlessly for a moment.

"You're looking good, Dipper. Getting enough to eat?" My father tried to make some small talk.

"Yeah. I guess." I looked at Bill and projected by thoughts to him. " _Do they know we don't eat_?"

Bill merely replied in a smirk. He then stood and threw his hands into the air gesturing to the home. "Well I can bet you both have guessed why we've come today. When I took guardianship of Dipper as a baby I promised that I would return him to your care when he was old enough to properly control himself."

My parents nodded, mother slightly more eager than father. But return me to their care? He's going to leave me here forever?

" _What the hell Bill_?" I once again projected my thoughts to him, though he pretended not to hear.

"Since Dipper can now control his powers I am ready to return him."

"He'll stay with us from now on?" Mother questioned, I desperately tried to build a mask to hide my anger at Bill. He can't just leave me here. I won't stay, he should know that by now. My hands gripped the couch and I felt them heat up.

" _Boy, calm down. You'll burn a hole in their couch. Let me finish."_ He turned to show me a slight smirk.

"A summer. We'll start with that for now." Mother and Father visibly deflated.

"We understand, I suppose you would know better about these things than us." Father put his arm around Mother and put on a smile.

"Don't worry Pines, I've done this many times over my long life, Dipper is not my first charge. If anything goes wrong or you have any questions you know how to reach me. Dipper why don't you come see me out?" Bill dramatically swept a deep bow to my parents and I followed him back to the door.

" _Be good Dipper. Try not to set the house on fire. Remember, there are worse things than having to spend a summer with your family."_ Bill's voice sounded in my head, his tone starting out jovial then taking a sharp turn becoming threatening. I shivered despite the heat.

"Goodbye, Bill."

"Bye, Dipper. I'll see you around folks."

"Goodbye Bill, thank you again." Mother and Father waved from the couch as I shut the door and felt Bill's presence fade. Mother rose and gestured to the stairs. "Why don't we go and introduce you to Mabel."

I followed her up the stair taking in the images on the walls. A girl about my height with chocolate hair dominated them, but others showed her progression from child to pre-teen. School pictures, colorful stickers, and sweaters were a commonality among them no matter what her age.

Mother led me to a door at the end of the hall upstairs. "This will be your room. We didn't really decorate it, we figured you'd want to decorate yourself." She looked me over again. "Oh, you didn't bring a bag with you. Do we need to go shopping and get you somethings?"

"I've got it." I conjured a small suitcase that I had stored in the mindscape. "This has all the things I need."

I opened the door and found my room to have basic baby blue walls, a bed in one corner with a bedside table, desk with chair, and dresser. "It looks nice, thank you." I sat the suitcase down and began to unpack my few possessions as Mother watched from the background.

I turned to look at her. "Can I have some privacy to change real quick?"

"Of course." She shut the door slowly her eyes lingering on my face as they disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief and used my powers to put away my few items then stripped out of the stuffy suit. I changed into a pair of shorts with a red shirt and blue vest. Knowing Mother was waiting I braced myself and opened the door.

Mother was conversing in a hushed tone to the girl I had seen photos of downstairs. She looked around Mother locking eyes on me and squealing with apparent excitement.

"Hello, bro bro." She rocketed forward and had me wrapped in a hug before I could even blink.

"You must be Mabel."


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Mabel." I recoiled moving back away from her. I'm not a fan of physical affection, i.e. hugs. She looked almost exactly the same as me, I suppose we are twins. She has long brown hair like out mother and was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. Why is she wearing a sweater in the California heat?

"I am Mabel!" Her energy almost exploded from her. "Come and see my room."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, bouncing up and down the whole way. I got a glance at Mother and she simply smiled and shrugged. I get the feeling this behavior must be pretty normal for Mabel.

Her room was a bright pink, her bed was covered in stuffed animals and pillows. Her desk and wall covered in stickers, scrapbooking supplies, and photos. Two beanbag chairs sat in the corner, with a small table between them.

"I guess you like pink." I remarked as she sat me down in one of the beanbag chairs.

"It's one of my favorite colors, how did you know?" I rolled my eyes. She sat down in the other seat and pulled out a scrap book for nowhere.

" _Does she have powers too?"_ I wondered. She flipped through it and showed me a picture. A woman, clearly are mother when she was younger, in a hospital bed holding two babies in her arms.

"This is the last time I saw you. The last time we were together. Why did you have to leave?" Her lip quivered slightly as the energy faded from her words and filled with repressed sadness. "I'm glad you're back but why? What's going on? Why did I have to grow up alone?"

I could tell she was about to start crying in full on tears so I laid my hand on top of hers and concentrated. She fell asleep almost immediately, I sighed in relief and sat back in my own chair.

The room turned grey and Mabel reopened her eyes. "What?" Her sadness was momentarily replaced by confusion. "Where are we?"

"This Mabel is the mindscape." I gestured to our greyed surroundings. "We're inside your mind, or more accurately your dreams. I haven't quite figured out how to enter the mindscape without being asleep yet."

"Awesome!" Excitement now completely replaced her previous emotions as she bounced up and down. "What can we do here?"

I shrugged. "Anything you want. I can conjure anything you can think of." I twirled my hands together and a shiny blue owl flew appeared and flew around Mabel a couple times before disappearing. Her eyes followed it the entire time.

I looked at her thoughts and conjured them.

"I'm Zyler." "And I'm Craz."

The two brightly colored teens appeared behind Mabel.

"You really do know what I'm thinking!" She shouted excitedly, thinking of other gifts. Endless candy, sweaters, other outrageous colored characters.

"Wow, calm down Mabel I can't make that much a once, my powers aren't that strong." I waved my hand creating a buffet of candy but now the other things she wanted.

"Powers? Is that why you had to go away?" She turned her head slightly downcast despite her literal dreams come true behind her.

I nodded and conjured chairs like the ones we were still currently still sitting in in the physical realm. "After we were born I had to leave because my powers were too strong, and I ran the risk of hurting someone. So I had to go away until I could control them. So I didn't set the house on fire with a temper tantrum. Which actually did happen one time."

Mabel took her seat. "So you were just trying to protect me?"

I bit my lip. "Everyone really." Seeing her face becoming slightly hopeful, I changed directions. "But mostly my family."

"Then we didn't you ever come see us?"

"That wasn't really my choice, Bill decided that sort of stuff for me."

Her head tilted to the side. "Bill?"

" **Dipper, Mabel it's time to eat."** Mothers disembodied voice carried over the mindscape. Mabel winced at how loud it seemed.

"Come on lets go to dinner. But promise me you won't tell Mother and Father about my bringing you here."

"You mean Mom and Dad? I promise, if that means we can come back." I nodded. Mabel drew her finger across her lips and made a locking motion, I followed suit assuming it was some sort of symbol of our pact.

"Time to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

It had nearly a week since I came to live with them and Mabel's been having the time of her life. During the day we'd do things together, Mabel would show me all the fun things I've missed living with Bill, like malls and movies. And at night I would pull Mabel from her dreams and we'd wander the mindscape, I'd tell stories about what it was like to grow up with Bill and Mabel would enjoy being able to do whatever she wanted in the mindscape.

On this particular night as Mabel and I roamed pretty fair afield from Mabel's dreams we encountered something new, a monster or rather a sheep.

"Is that a sheep?" Mabel shouted running off to try and pet it. I quickly ran up and grabbed her before she could touch it.

"Mabel, you need to be careful. We don't know who this nightmare belongs too." Mabel's face twisted into confusion.

"It's rude to call that fluffy sheep a nightmare." I glimpsed it winding horns and sharp fangs and gave a heavy sigh.

"No Mabel it's literally a nightmare. You know like the kind that gives you bad dreams? We should leave before it decides to try and 'play' with us." I started to pull her away as she pouted heavily. Before I knew it she had conjured a non-demonic sheep of her own and was petting it. "Oh come on, let's go."

"Dipper, tell me another story from when you were growing up." I sat down with her. This was something I would only do in the safety of the mindscape, away from Mom and Dad possibly hearing. Just mentioning my childhood made them extremely sad, an emotion I haven't dealt with much and honestly don't know how to handle.

"When I was younger I spent most of my time here in the mindscape rather than in the real world. It wasn't so much because I wanted to but because I had to, my powers went haywire whenever I was in the real world. So when I lived in the mindscape I was safe to use them without hurting anyone." Mabel nodded one hand absentmindedly stroking her new sheep. "Bill couldn't always be around, he had to answer summons and what not so sometimes I would be alone. Just me and Bill's seven nightmare sheep, they were charged with protecting me when Bill wasn't here. And sometimes when he was here we'd play tricks on them, magically changing their fur colors and what not."

"But one time when I was nine Bill was gone for a while, summons usually took a couple hours at most but he had been gone for a few days. Long enough to make me worry. But I had the nightmares with me so I wasn't worried for my own safety. Eventually something found me and decided I would make a nice treat, some monster from another part of the mindscape. Two of the sheep sprang up to protect me, biting at the monster and hitting it with their horns."

I stopped for breath and noticed how Mabel's eyes shown with excitement. "But that didn't make the monster back down so the next two jumped in, but the monster just started to look angry. But I knew that if I was going to have crazy powers I may as well use them."

"I flew up the monster and threw a fireball into one of its eyes and it screamed, ahhhhhh." I began to animate a little see-through play in front of me. "But that just made it more pissed off. I tried to shoot lasers at it, cut it with magic scissors but nothing was working. So finally I pushed at it and exploded myself in fire so hot that the monster burned away, and didn't even leave behind any ash."

The little puppet show ended with the monster's destruction and little me whipped sweat of his brow and winked before disappearing. "And that is the reason why no monsters try to mess with us, they're afraid I'll barbeque them."

Mabel looked up at me with a fix of glee, then horror but then she seemed to shake off a struggle and looked at me with big excited eyes. "Show me how to throw fire!"

"I don't know, what if you don't have the right finesse for it?" I taunted flaring a flame in my palm for a brief second. Mabel gave me a look that told me she definitely doesn't know what finesse means. "But if you think you're up to the task…"

I willed us into a room with white walls, away from the open field we'd been in previously. Holding out one hand I allowed flame to lick at it. "Remember you can only do this in the mindscape, please don't try this a home you could literally burn yourself up and spontaneously combust."

If Mabel was shaken she didn't show it, continuing to bounce with energy. I grabbed one of her hands and lit it with my flame. It caught and stayed but didn't burn her. I saw her freak out for a brief second before calming down, starring transfixed at the fire.

"Ok now imagine what that feels like, what the fire feels like on your skin, how it moves. Now try to recreate that feeling in your other hand." Mabel's eyes snapped closed as she focused on willing the fire to come, after a few minutes a small flame flickered to life in her other hand.

"You're doing it Mabel, keep trying." Almost breaking her concentration she smiled before continuing to make the flame grow, it fully encompassed her hand before being extinguished. She sat down panting.

"Why do I feel so tired? Aren't I asleep right now?" I laughed.

"Your bodies asleep but you're drawing energy from the mind, and that makes you tired very quickly. Just lay down and go to sleep, I'll give you a nice dream." She smiled and laid back, falling asleep in seconds. I sent her consciousness back to her own dreamscape and got up to wander the mindscape alone. I couldn't dream for myself after all so it was either this or just be unconscious until my body woke up.

I wandered until I came back to the sheep. It didn't seem to be one of Bills but I hovered around, considering this was the first rouge nightmare I'd ever seen.

"Then why don't you take it kid?"

"Bill? Were you following me?" I turned around to see Bill, this time in his triangle shape, one that I don't see very commonly, since he usually prefers his human shape. "And what do you mean take it?"

"It's in your corner of the mindscape, all you need to do is brand it with your symbol and it'll belong to you. You should probably be starting your own herd anyway, they're pretty helpful." Bill lounged back as much as a triangle can, put noodle arms behind his head. I considered for second then walked up to face the nightmare. It baa'd like a real sheep as I approached showing off its fangs. I took to a run, slapping my flaming hand against its side. Under my handprint a pine tree symbol blossomed forth and the sheep immediately calmed.

I reached one hand to scratch under its chin and it made the demon sheep equivalent of purring. "Now back to my original question, have you been following me?"

"Yeesh, you know I always know where you are when I need to, but yes I was following you." Bill popped back into human form and took up a floating position lounging in the air. "I hope you've been having fun with Shooting Star because you need to stop bringing her here."

"What do you mean stop bringing her here? I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I said defensively gesturing with my arms. "I know how to manage the mindscape."

"I know you can handle the mindscape just fine kid, but your sister is a top-tier prize to any demon or monster that can get their hands on her. The only reason you haven't been attacked yet is because I've had my nightmares following you protecting you. You're not as bad as you think you are." Bill looked at me with angry eyes. "The only thing keeping you safe is your connection to me."

I stumbled back a bit, I hadn't seen Bill this mad in a while. He seemed to calm down when he realized I was scared. I've seen Bill really angry before, and that's something no person should ever have to experience, it would give me nightmares if I could dream.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Just listen to me and don't bring her here again. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Bill face softened and I nodded. "Good, now wake up."

I blinked, returning to my body seamlessly. Mabel was already up downstairs chattering on about the great dream she'd had last night, not mentioning our mindscape exploits of course. I got up and drug my hands over my face, now I have to tell Mabel she can't go to the mindscape anymore.

"Dipper, come down and eat." Mother called and I descended the stairs ready for another day of nice normal human summer activities.

"We're sending you to stay with your Great Uncle Stan for a little while." Mabel's mouth hung open at Mother's declaration. "You both could use the fresh air, and Gravity Falls is a good place for Dipper to… acclimate to human life. Besides it'll give you something to do besides stay in this house all the time."

"Gravity Falls?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity Falls, what an unexpected coincidence. What Mother and Father didn’t know whenever they decided to send Mabel and I away is that I spent most of my childhood in Gravity Falls. Or rather I spent most of my childhood in the mindscape around Gravity Falls, I know its inhabitants pretty well and I know about Stan Pines. Con man extraordinaire. But if he’s family I’ll consent to our parents’ wishes and trust him, for now.

“How excited are you bro-bro?” Mabel pestered as we sat through the boring drive to this sleepy Oregon town, an at least six hour drive from Piedmont. I’d almost offered to tesser us there but remembering what Bill said it was probably safer to just sit through the drive.

“So excited!” I strained my face slightly and turned back to face the window, since Mabel and I had gotten to know each other better I usually found her enthusiasm refreshing but today it was a burden.

“You don’t sound excited grumpus. Come on why don’t we play a game?” Mabel offered pulling out a deck of playing cards.

“Not now Mabel, the bus is too bouncy. I think I’ll just take a nap ok?” Mabel looked excited.

“Then we can go exploring the mindscape if you want to sleep.” She nearly bounced off her seat. I haven’t had the heart to tell her yet about not being able to take her there anymore, granted I did only find out about that yesterday but still. We’ve only been together for a few weeks but I’ve grown attached to her and don’t want to hurt her.

“Not right now Mabel, it’s not exactly good to wander away from your body while your body is moving, you could become untethered then it’s just a lot of work to get back.” Mabel’s face scrunched up in a way that I knew meant she didn’t quite understand but she resigned herself quickly.

“Alright I trust you bro-bro.” She sat back in the seat and leaned her head on my shoulder to take a nap of her own. I leaned the head onto the top of hers and feel asleep quickly, lured to sleep by the busses gentle rocking.

“Welcome to Gravity Falls.” Our great uncle Stan performed some magic routine appearing in a puff of smoke and pulling his cane from nowhere, gesturing widely as the gigantic S in “Mystery Shack” toppled to the ground.

How cute. Stan fancies himself a “man of mystery”. Stan took us on a tour of his tourist trap, with its memorable attractions including a taxidermy “mermaid”, sascrotch, and invisible man made out of a suspended hat and glasses. Are tourist really stupid enough to buy this?

Apparently they are because the gift shop was full of people looking at dopey merchandise, and buying useless trinkets. Stan leads Mabel and I to the room we’d be sharing then returned to swindle more hapless tourists.

We started unpacking our things and setting up our respective sides of the room. My side just had a simple blanket on the bed and a stack of mystery novels on the floor, while Mable pulled out stuffed animals, and colorful posters to hang over her bed.

“This attic is amazing, check out all my splinters.” Mabel flashed open her hands filled with small wooden splinters, I just sighed and finished setting my stuff up having to shoo a goat off my bed and out of the house. Thank goodness one of us can keep an upbeat attitude.

Over the next several days we established a rhythm, working in the shack’s gift shop while Stan ran the tours, alongside a cashier Wendy and handyman Soos. One day as Mabel once again tries and fails to get a boy to like her.

“Mock all you want brother, but I have a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn’t be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now.” She looked over and Stan walked through the doorway burping. I laughed as she blushed embarrassed.

Stan of course picked me to go hammer up Mystery Shack signs in the dark spooky part of the forest. I set out to do just that. Stan already seems to have a thing for making me do all the hard jobs, maybe he knows I don’t have much experience with human interaction and he’s using this to mess with me but who knows, I’ll deal for now since it seems out parents saw it fitting to not inform Stan of my… particular upbringing.

Before I left I tried to argue with Stan again about mysterious things in the forest. I’ve seen the creatures that lurk out there and decided I’d try to convince Stan about them, after all if there’s enough really crazy stuff out there in the woods he wouldn’t need to create these fake attractions. But Stan keeps dismissing my suggestions.

The wind hollowed mysteriously as I walked through the forest. I attempted to nail a tree but oddly enough it wouldn’t go through, to my understanding this shouldn’t be happening. I knocked on the tree and it rang out like hollow metal. I ran my fingers around the cold metal and found a small hatch with a strange machine in it.

In all of my roaming around Gravity Fall’s I’d never seen anything like this. I flipped a few switches and a panel of earth opened behind me, I turned around and picked up a book out of it, blowing of the dust.

I opened the book and flipped through seeing entries on the creatures of Gravity Falls. A journal entry dated June 18 talked about the authors freak out warning about the book ended to be hidden from a cryptic him.

“Trust no one.” I said aloud.

“Hello. Whatcha reading, some nerd thing?” Mabel erupted from behind a fallen tree, as I shoved the book behind my back. A habit I’d learned from hiding normal reality things I’d taken into the mindscape from Bill, he always got mad when I’d bring back trinkets or food so I started hiding them.

“Uh, uh its nothing.” I stammered, continuing to try and hide the book.

“Uh, uh it’s nothing.” She repeated mockingly. “Are you really not going to show me?”

The goat from the shack inconceivably appeared behind me and started to nibble on the books edge as I held it under my arm. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

“Come on we both know it’s going to be harder on him the longer you wait, so why are you waiting? Just do it or let him go.”

“And why would I let him go? I already have everything I want. You should know me by now brother, I always get what I want regardless of your delicate ‘emotions’. You could use a new coat as well, that one’s getting a bit ragged even though you keep trying to renew it.”

“Bill!” An annoyed voice growled.

Once back in our attic bedroom I showed Mabel the book flipping through I found research on all sorts of creatures of Gravity Falls ones I’d never even seen before. Even though Bill had thought be about the mostly mystical world around Gravity Falls this was so in-depth, delving much deeper into the phenomena than Bill would ever have let me.

“It’s amazing Mabel, I’ve seen some of these creatures but never anything like this. It’s so indepth, but it just sends like whoever was writing it disappeared.” I said pacing around.

“That’s cool and all but can’t you do magic and stuff? Whats so special about some dumb book?” Mabel questioned her attention span running short. “Besides I need to get ready. I have a date.”

“Wait a date?” I sputtered. We’d barely been apart since we’d been in Gravity Falls and somehow she’d found a guy to take on a date?

Knocking echoed from downstairs and Mabel jumped off her bed running downstairs. I followed, too curious about the date to bother with my new book.

The door was wide open as I came down the stairs and a pale faced teenager in a dark hoodie was standing there. Mabel was already fawning all over him. But instantly I could tell her wasn’t human, my senses weren’t quite in tune enough to tell exactly what he was though.

“And how are you?” I asked him.

“Normal… man.” The teen grunted out.

“He means Norman. “ Mabel corrected and grabbed him by the hand leading out of the shack oblivious to the creepy signs.

“I’ll never understand that girl.” Stan said from the living room.

Over the next few days I poured over the book, taking in all the information I could. There were a couple pages I found oddly impossible to read. Like there were words on the page but I couldn’t tell what they said. Which is especially odd because I can read any language, they must be written in code or something to keep me from understanding.

But Mabel continued to go on dates with Norman remaining happily oblivious of his rather odd traits. I tried to put in little hints, saying he looked like a real zombie but it did nothing. So this is how we ended up running from a giant gnome monster, Mabel’s boyfriend turned out to really be 7 gnomes in a trench coat.

Remembering what Bill had said I was resisting the urge to use my powers, flame kept trying to cover my hands but I continually had to will it away. Besides just my luck I’d burn half the forest down with it.

Finally we were cornered at the mystery shack. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Dipper.” Mabel said.

“Fine, I’ll marry you.” She said and I panicked.

“What are you doing?” I grabbed her and she gave me a stare.

“Please Dipper trust me.” She pleaded and I stepped back nodding. “I’ll become your queen.”

The lead gnome, Jeff, climbed down from the colossus and slid a ring on Mabels finger before turning around.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Mabel said causing him to turn around and sheepishly approach. “Got you!” From a pile of leaves she pulled out a leafblower and sucked the gnome into it. Switching direction she launched the gnome out and into the colossus causing it to fall to pieces.

“We did it!” I jumped for joy as Mabel lowered her weapon.

“Thank you for trusting me.” She said softly.

“You did a great job.” Mabel came in for a hug and I tensed up for a second before allowing it, breaking off with a pat-pat on the back for each of us. So Gravity Falls wasn’t going to be as mundane as I had initially thought.

Bill observed his charge from the mindscape in his triangle form. He’d had to hurry and intervene to erase some key… pages from Dipper’s mind. He knew the block would hold, but anyone else would be able to easily read the book. He’d need to have a talk with his pinetree.

More than that the boy was actually taking very well to his family. Three weeks ago he’d hated the idea of spending time with them. And more worryingly he’d adopted his namesake pine tree in the form of a trucker hat from the gift shop. Things were moving into an order he didn’t like.

But Bill quickly dismissed the thoughts with a chaotic laugh. This was the mindscape, this was still his town, even if little Dipper found out, it would still be too late to stop what he’d put in motion years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the pattern of the first episode pretty exactly, even using lines said in the episode itself but the rest won't be like that because writing this was exhausting. So the next chapters will take a more free form view of the series, and not all episodes will be covered, some of the more filler ones will be omitted.


	5. Chapter 5

The past two weeks had definitely been the craziest in my life. This is coming from a half demon. But searching for a mythical lake monster and finding a crazy old man, and magical wax statues certainly took the cake. But things were settling into a more normal grove but currently I was asleep which for me means wandering the mindscape or forcing myself to dream but tonight it seems I don’t have the luxury of that choice because I was pulled away from my rolling fields into a cave system of darkness occupied by axolotls, Bill’s part of the mindscape. 

“Having fun in Gravity Falls?” Bill asked from behind me. I turned seeing him shift from triangle form to a more human one. He always seemed to prefer human form around me but triangle form when I wasn’t around. 

“It’s really interesting, I wasn’t that excited when you forced me to go spend time with my birth family but they’re actually alot of fun. At least the Gravity Falls ones are, mother and father not so much.” I replied looking to see if one of the axolotls was going to surface. They didn’t like people all that much, they only tolerated me because Bill made them.

“What about that book of yours?” An illusion of Journal 3 appeared above Bill’s outstretched hand and his visible eye squinted waiting.

“Its uhh its nothing, it’s just something I found in the woods. Someone crazy must have written it.” I tried to play it off but knew it wouldn’t work. Bill was pretty much omniscient and more than that he had a particular knack for always knowing what I was thinking. 

“I wouldn’t show that back to anyone else if I were you. They may want to steal it, after all it is a one of a kind.” Bill said and suddenly I felt this urge like, I need to hide it. If I don’t someone will take it, one of the idiots in this town will try and sell it for money or something and ignore its true value.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I itched reaching for the pocket where I normally kept the book. “Now is there something else you needed or did you just come here to question me.” 

A string of laughter before he replied. “Come on pinetree. Do I need a reason to see my little brother?”

“There always is with you.” I shot back. Causing him to sigh.

“And you know me too well. But you should be waking up soon, I’ll let you actually dream for awhile. My nightmares caught one earlier, I think you’ll like.” Bill fake blew a kiss as darkness came over me and I found myself dreaming about exploring the reaches of space. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up tired, as I always did after visiting Bill’s mindscape. Being in your own is easy, going to someone else’s wasn't.

“Good morning bro bro.” Mabel said as she stood at the foot of my bed. 

I sat up quickly pushing journal 3 under my pillow away from her. “Hi… hi Mabel.”

“You’re being weird. But you know what we’re going to do today?” She baited me and I couldn’t help but ask.

“And what is that?” 

“Absolutely nothing.”

True to her word within twenty minutes we were plastered around the old recliner staring at the large console TV in the living room. Soos was with us and it was a perfect lazy saturday.

“Hey hey dudes here's the commercial I was telling you about!” Soos suddenly said and I focused back on the TV where a commercial was playing, advertising a psychic, someone named lil’ Gideon. 

“Come on down to the tent of telepathy. Gideons expecting you.” The commercial went to black and I looked at Soos and Mabel.

“A psychic. Really?” I questioned them.

“We’ve seen weirder things. Like you.” Mabel pointed out.

Soos, completely unaware about who or what I was rolled with it as usual sibling banter. “Yeah dudes we gotta check it out.”

Honestly I was getting some supernatural vibes just from the commercial, something was up with this Gideon guy. I couldn’t tell what exactly but something. Normally I’d just ask Bill but this summer was supposed to be about doing things the human way so to the show we went.

We paid for three, very overpriced, tickets and entered the bright blue tent and took seats with the other 20 or so spectators. Despite the small number of people the stands were packed and everyone was excited about the show.

The lights dimmed and from behind a curtain came a figure with a large pompadour hairstyle. Music began as the curtain was drawn back to reveal, a kid?

He sang a song about knowing things, pointing out obvious features of the audience around us. 

“Everybody on your feet!" He said and everyone, row by row, stood. Now that was odd, he definitely had some sort of magic but I couldn't tell what.

"Something tells me you're named Mabel." Gideon said as he stepped by Mabel, and I looked over, the girl was wearing a sweater with her own name on it! 

When the show wrapped up the three of us left and I balked, obviously he was a phony because he had only used perception to figure out those things. But the making people stand was real magic. Hmm, perhaps this was worth checking into more.

____________________________________________________________________

Even though I didn't take Mabel into the dreamscape anymore, which was a very sad conversation to say the least, but I still went. So that night I went walking.

The dreamscape didn't have area like the real world did, but for powerful entities, like me, you could find a way. That sheep the one I'd branded a couple weeks ago followed behind me. I'd tried talking to it but the sheep didn't really answer.

"So um what's your name?" I asked the sheep again hoping for an answer. It gave me a confused look as if to say, excuse me. Then it looked away hurriedly a shamed look on its face. "Oh, you don't have one do you."

"Y̵o̷u̷ ̸a̷r̷e̸ ̵m̷y̸ ̸f̸i̶r̷s̸t̸ ̵m̸a̶s̵t̷e̶r̷.̷ ̷M̵a̴s̷t̸e̴r̸ ̶g̶i̸v̴e̸s̴ ̷u̸s̷ ̵n̸a̶m̴e̴s̶.̶" It belated out, a slight demonic reverb in its voice. 

“So I can name you anything.” I thought about it for a moment but really I’ve never been good at naming things. “Why don’t you just pick a name? I don't really care what.”

The sheep looked at me and then back at the ground several times. “Lolonja.” It said quietly after some time.

“Lolonja it is.” We kept walking and eventually reached the destination of the little psychic himself, Gideon Gleeful. His little dreamscape was the tent of telepathy, not surprising, most peoples take the form of familiar spaces to them.

I walked through the tent flaps Lolonja behind me. I couldn’t sense anything mystical yet. I walked up onto the stage then to the backstage area. Snippets of sound came from the dressing room so I followed them. And still nothing I couldn’t feel any supernatural power in his dreamscape, but there should have been something. This either meant he was powerful enough to hide himself or he really was just a kid.

I opened the dressing room door and inside Gideon was, hanging up pictures of Mabel?

_________________________________________________________________________

The moment I saw that my confusion was literally strong enough to kick me out of the mindscape waking me up in the real world and Gideon too probably. He wouldn’t know it was me that had been there but he’d feel some sort of presence.

But it seems this won't be the last time we’ll be dealing with this kid. Although I’m now convinced whatever he did in the tent of telepathy was just some sideshow trick. There’s nothing supernatural about that little creep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after my... unsettling dream I was sitting in the mystery shack when Mabel came up dressed crazy, and this was her we’re talking about. Her hair was rolled up and she had long fake finger nails. 

“What happened to you?” I asked.

“Oh I was just hanging out with Gideon, he’s cute in a younger sister kind of way.” She said brushing her arm.

“Mabel I don’t think you should hang out with him. Something tells me he’s up to no good. I don’t think he wants to be ‘just friends’.” I said making air quotes.

“Did you find that out with your powers?” She asked accusingly. “You never do girl things with me, what’s the harm in it?”

“Seriously Mabel there’s something I saw…” We were interrupted as the doorbell rang and Mabel ran off to get it. I just sighed, it seems like she’s not gonna listen to me. Oh well it’s her loss, if she wants to be a silly  _ human _ and ignore me I’ll….

Ok Dipper calm down. It’s fine you’re fine. I pushed away the thoughts that wanted me to use my powers to make her listen to me, to show her what I’d seen in Gideon’s dreams. But I knew trying to take her back into the mindscape is too dangerous, especially when I’m mad. So pushing down the rising anger I resolved to watch and see how this turns out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The next day I sat cross legged on my bed and entered the mindscape, leaving my physical body sitting safely in my room I followed through the mindscape as Gideon picked up Mabel and took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. I hovered above them watching the most awkward dinner possible and watched as it began to dawn on Mabel that this wasn’t what she hoped it would be.

When Gideon brought out the bird to invite her to a dance I’d officially seen enough and centered on my body allowing my connection with it to pull me back into the physical realm. Opening my eyes I saw the briefest flash of a triangular shadow on the wall and grimaced, he didn’t have to bother me every time I went into the mindscape.

By the time I was reoriented to the human world and made it downstairs Mabel was shutting the door sighing.

“Dipper I can’t do this. You were right Gideon doesn’t just want to be friends. And I can’t deal with all of the town watching us.” Mabel sat down and pulled up her sweater, something she commonly called “sweatertown” though the idea made no sense to me. 

“Look Mabel maybe I can help. I’ll talk to Gideon for you.” I offered, sitting down next to her.

A small sniffle. “You will?”

“If it’ll get him to leave you alone, and I never have to see that creep again, I’ll do it.” I sighed as Mabel’s face reappeared out of her sweater and she punched me happily.

“Thank you bro bro. And if he doesn’t go away you can use your mystic powers to make him leave us alone!” She waved her fingers at me and I grimaced. Outside of killing him or making him crazy, there wasn’t much my powers could actually do. But Mabel never really understood what my powers did anyway.

So the next day when Mabel was due at her next date I instead walked into the restaurant, hands in my pockets and approached Gideon’s table. Once again I was hit with a feeling of something supernatural nearby, but shook it off, this is Gravity Falls there’s something supernatural every 5 feet.

“Dipper Pines how nice to see you.” Gideon said looking up from his menu. “Where’s Mabel?”

“Look, Mabel doesn’t want to go out with you anymore. And it might be better if you just left the shack alone from now on.” I said rubbing my hand in my pockets, preparing a little something in case he doesn’t get the message.

“I understand. You know it’s the weirdest thing, I had a dream the other day that you showed up at my dressing room. Must be a coincidence.” The weird kids voice dipped a little at the end as he emphasized the word coincidence.

“That is weird. Well, see ya.” I made a break for it and headed out of the restaurant. Luckily he seems to have gotten the message, but I don’t know if it’s the right message.

___________________________________________________________________________

“This seems to be the place.” I stood outside an empty factory. I’d gotten a call offering to tell the town what I know about supernatural creatures. Ever since the lake monster I have been interested in the supernatural aspects of the town, but I learned my lesson, I didn’t survive with Bill without learning how to keep secrets. 

So basically I knew I was walking into a trap. But my curiosity is too strong so here I am standing outside this old factory following the voice from the phone. I entered the factory and once again felt a pretty strong supernatural presence. 

“Well well, Dipper Pines.” Gideon turned a comically large chair around, petting the hair on a doll of himself, and I’ve seen some weird stuff but this takes the cake. 

“Gideon. Somehow I knew it would be you. What do you want?” 

“I want what belongs to me. Mabel was mine but you took her away from me!” He practically screamed as he clutched at his weird tie thing. 

“Mabel isn’t yours she doesn’t belong to anyone.” I shot back.

“She was mine. And you ruined it!” He began to glow in a blue light and lifted up off the seat. “And now I’ll have my revenge!”

A pair of shears rocketed towards me from nowhere, ok apparently this kid is out for my life. I summoned flames in my hands and shot a fire ball at them forcing them across the room. That took the fire out of him real fast.

“What, what are you?” His voice cracked as he continued to float above the chair, blue energy surrounding his body.

“Something you don’t wanna mess with.” I floated forward and knocked him to the ground then grabbed his pendant before he could. I burnt it to a crisp in a second and stepped back. “You’re going to leave me and my family alone from now on.”

The kid practically squealed as he ran out of the factory. I took stock of the empty room and laughed, an almost crazed laugh. Damn it felt good to take care of that jerk, he doesn't have the power to be even worth my time to torch. 

“Gideon I need to…” Mabel burst into the factory and looked around. “Where’s Gideon?”

“We had a little talk, he wanted to be sure you weren’t interested so I… persuaded him. But don’t worry, he won’t bother us again.” I grabbed her by the shoulder and lead her out before she saw the fire scorched scissors.

“Are you sure? I can because I realized I needed to make things right myself.” She admitted as we walked. 

“I’m sure. I’m glad you wanted to make things right but I promise with me looking out for you nothing can happen.” I smiled at her, perhaps a little too wide, because she looked away quickly. Ok remember Dipper, human.

“Thanks bro bro.” She sniffled a little and we walked back to the shack in silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a crazy month: summerween, Mabel got a pig at the fair and I think a time traveler showed up?, ghosts possessed Mabel, we met merman and helped him get back to the water, and Mabel even managed to beat Stan in a competition on business of all things. 

So its a rainy night and Stan called us into the living room. A commercial for Gideon’s tent of telepathy was on and I just sighed.

“Ugh Gideon. Remember when he made me go on a date with him?” Mabel asked, making a gag motion.

“Yeah.” I laughed nervously before changing the conversation. “Should we be worried about him trying to take over the shack.”

“He can’t do anything without the deed.” Stan said brushing the idea off. “And the combination to its safe is where he’ll never get it. In my mind.”

Minds aren't as safe as you think they are Stan, even just in this journal there’s a spell to enter someone else’s mind. Not to mention Bill and I who can do it pretty much whenever we want. I’ve been studying this journal for weeks and I still don’t know who wrote it, or what’s on those empty pages. And my so called powers haven't been any help at all.

____________________________________________________________________________

Gideon had just finished chanting a gibberish Latin spell, a picture surrounded by burning candles in front of him when a yellow triangular figure appeared. 

“Well well, Gravity Falls. I didn’t expect to get summoned here.” The triangle looked around then looked down at the kid who’d summoned him. “What are you? Some sort of living ventriloquist dummy? I know who you are Gideon.”

“And I know who you are Bill Cipher. I need you to do something for me.” Gideon demanded holding his book with a smug expression. He’d had time to come to terms with things since his last encounter with Dipper Pines, and this demon didn’t scare him at all. 

“And what exactly do you need?” Bill reclined on his cane waiting. He could sense Dipper’s presence nearby and made sure his own was shielded, no use in the boy knowing he was nearby.

“I need you to go into the mind of Stanford Pines and retrieve the combination to his safe.” Gideon said pointing in the direction of the shack. “And in return I’ll do a favor for you one day.”

“That's a bold move kid.” Bill considered for a moment before turning to Gideon again. “Why did you summon me for this, you’ve got that little book surely you can get into his mind yourself?”

“He’s got some sort of monster as a nephew. I’m not risking myself against him again. So you do this, and I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

Had Bill been in human form he’d have stretched into a grin so wide he’d look like a shark. “You know what kid, I’ll take that offer. I get the code and in return you’ll help me with a little thing I’ve been working on.”

Bill stretched out a blue flaming hand and Gideon grabbed it moving from reluctance to a determined look. After the contract was sealed Bill disappeared and began to make arrangements. This was better than he could have hoped, the perfect opportunity to make sure Dipper was right where he wanted him. He knew the kid hated Gideon more than anything, so this opportunity couldn’t be passed up.

He’d also need to be careful, that kid had become annoyingly attached to his family and especially shooting star. But he can deal with her when it comes to it. Bill set off to finish the preparations that would ensure all his plans.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Dipper! Dipper!” Mabel yelled my name running through the shack. I had just finished cleaning up another mess for Stan, bat bites and scratches covered my skin, it had taken everything I had not to torch it on site. But Stan and Soos were watching and no one else is supposed to know so I pushed down the voice that screamed I was degrading myself and took care of it the old fashioned way.

“What wrong Mabel?” I turned around as she and Soos came running back in.

“Its Gideon! We saw him in the woods, he summoned a triangle guy, and he called him Bill!” She said looking at me, I could tell she was almost terrified but Bill did tend to have that effect on people.

“Ok, and what happened? Did they make a deal?” I asked probing for more information, knowing BIll this could be anything from he laughed in Gideon’s face to being contracted for murder.

“He’s going to go into Stan’s mind! To get the passcode for the safe.” She explained as Soos nodded quickly, shoveling some sort of snack into his mouth. That wasn’t good.

“Did they shake hands?” I affirmed trying to make sure I fully understood the situation. Mabel and Soos both nodded. Ok this was bad. Wait, why did I care? What has Stan done for me? He just made me fight a bat, some guardian. Plus because of him I have to hide my powers and what I am. I’m sure Bill’s already working to double cross Gideon somehow.

“Look guys, why does it matter? What has Stan done for us?” I asked looking between them. “I doubt Bill will even hold up the contract.”

“You seem to know alot about this dude.” Soos observed before switching to look at Stan who was asleep on the chair. Suddenly he started to seizure as a shadow passed over the wall. A triangle floated down and met with Stan causing the mans eyes to go white before passing out again.

“Ok, this does look bad.” I said looking back and forth to Stan and Mabel. “Fine, I’ll go in and see whats going on. But not you two it's not safe.”

Despite their protesting I sat cross legged on the floor and started to slip into the mindscape, but i found myself blocked, something for someone was keeping me in the human world. My powers just weren't responding.

“This is weird.” I opened my eyes and looked at Mabel and Soos who were watching me intently.

“Dude I don’t know what’s wrong with you but we have to get in there!” Soos pleaded.

“Fine.” I turned around from them and pulled out the book quickly flipping to the page with the mind spell, making sure to keep it hidden from their view. “We’re going to need chalk and some candles.

Within a few minutes we’d drawn an alright circle around the recliner and lit the candles. 

“This is going to be weird.” Placing our hands on Stans head I began to recite a latin chant, one I’d read in the journal and within seconds our vision turned white and we were pulled into the mindscape. 

Or so it seemed the dreamscape, Stan’s mind was the shack, not surprising. We passed a broken swing set and began to walk towards the shack itself. 

“Where is Bill?” Mabel asked looking around.

“Right here!” A bubbly voice came from in front of us and Bill appeared in his human form. “Hello Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark.”

“What are you doing Bill?” I shouted at him. Bill gave me a weird look adjusting his eye patch, his golden brick suit the same as always. 

“Pine Tree. I have a deal to finish, you and your friends need to leave.” He said as Mabel began to run at him.

“Get out of our uncles mind demonic triangle.” She jumped for him and Bill simply floated out of the way.

“Calm down shooting star. I just want the combination to the safe, I’m not here to hurt your uncle. Stay out of my way.” With that Bill evaporated into thin air. Ok so he does intend to hold up the bargain he made with Gideon.

“Dipper what do we do?” Mabel turned to me and pleaded.

“I don't know, I’ve never done anything like this before. Delving into someone's mind this deeply, and messing with their memories can really damage the mind, we need to be careful. The best thing to do is to leave. We can’t stop Bill once he’s made a deal.” I told them and put my hands in my pockets.

“We have to do something. If we find that code before Bill does we can save stan.” Mabel said.

“Yeah dude we gotta save the shack.” Soos chimed in. 

“If you want to go messing around in our uncles mind and possibly damage it forever and fight off a super powerful demon be my guest.” I turned and walked over to the swingset sitting on the intact one. 

“Yo what’s wrong with Dipper girl dude?” Soos said as Mabel looked away tears forming in her eyes.

“He’s just abandoning me again. Come on Soos we’ll save Stan ourselves.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mabel and Soos walked away into the recreation of the Shack that served as Stan’s mindscape I just sat down on the only unbroken swing and rocked slightly. Mabel had accused me of abandoning her, again. It wasn’t even my decision the first time! Bill and our so called parents had made that arrangement. Hell she should be lucky I even want to be around such lower beings and…..

As Mabel and Soos walked away into the recreation of the Shack that served as Stan’s mindscape I just sat down on the only unbroken swing and rocked slightly. Mabel had accused me of abandoning her, again. It wasn’t even my decision the first time! Bill and our so called parents had made that arrangement. Hell she should be lucky I even want to be around such lower beings and…..

My thoughts trailed off for a second as what I call the demon voice started to rant and I tried to shake it off. The more I think like that the more like Bill I start acting… and that's scary when I wake back up from an episode, especially when my teeth wouldn’t revert from shark-like for nearly a week. 

I looked around the empty mindscape, no dreams or nightmares dared drift this close to a human psyche. Only when a nightmare intended to infect a mind would it come near, and the presence of two demons probably helped. 

Mabel’s words echoed in my mind, Stan was my uncle afterall. Even though he put me through hell sometimes, well it's not like Bill did any better. The longer they stay here the more stress it puts on Stan’s mind. So finally I stod up tiredly, my eyes shifting in color to turn gold, unfortunately if I wanted to get through here and pull them out quickly I’m going to have to hope Bill isn’t trying to block my powers out, because he doesn’t play fair when it comes to deals.

Felling around it was obvious to spot Soos and Mabel’s presences moving deep in the shack and I allowed myself to blip away landing right next to them.

“Dipper what?” Mabel exclaimed, turning to look at me.

Sighing I willed my eyes to return to brown before opening them. “Mabel if you really want to find that code before Bill you’ve gotta think smart, you could wander this labyrinth for a century before finding it.”

She stopped to think before replying to me. “Stan’s a con-man so he’s always hiding things. Like under the rug in the giftshop!” She raced off looking desperately for any rugs she could and behind every nook and cranny with Soos doing the same. I sort of floated behind them using my powers to avoid walking as I looked at the doors, my desire to help faded by the second as we continued to search.

After several minutes we passed a door which creaked open to reveal me. I stopped transfixed and realized this was only a few days ago when Stan had forced me to chop wood. Looking to the side I saw Stan and Soos sitting on the old couch outside the Shack and caught their conversation, “he's a loser, I just want to get rid of him”. For a brief moment an anger like I’d never felt before flared up as fire filled my hands, as I stepped forward towards the image of Stan the door swung shut and seemed to lock.

Confusion fleetingly passed my mind as the anger built. In retrospect I should have noticed the door shutting by itself as odd, almost as odd as it opening randomly in the first place. But at that point I was too angry to care, I wanted to use my fire and set the place alight and watch as Stan’s mind burnt. Something tugged at my mind begged me not to get my revenge, if only for the sake of Mabel and Soos, they were lackluster companions at best but at least their hearts were in the right place. I turned from the door containing my anger and letting the fire in my hands die as a fire in my chest lit, I’ll make Stan sorely regret insulting me. 

In the distances screams sounded followed by insane laughter which could only mean the humans had encountered Bill again. 

“We’ve gotta save Stan!” Mabel called as she ran after the retreating form of Bill, I blipped in behind them and flew forward. In the distance Bill stopped holding up a small door as he began to recite the number, some primal part of my mind activated and before I knew it a fireball was lobbed directly at Bill completely destroying the door and erasing that memory from Stan’s mind.

“The deal’s off I’ll handle this another way.” Gideons voice came from nowhere as Bill turned red, literally his hair and suit turned red while his eye burned extra gold.

“Ṗ̷̢̡̡͇̲͓̞͎̌̋I̴̻̹̓͆͝N̴̢̨̨̛̻̬͉̬̄̎̓͊̅̑̈̕E̴̲̟͈͝T̸̲̩͕̍̕͝R̶̛̝̥̼̱̗͉͂̍̒̎̏͊͠Ẻ̷̢̯͇͔̼̦̝̹͋̓̐̄̚͝Ē̴̫͉̻͈͈̋̾͂ͅ.” 

“Fuck.” Before I had much time to get anything out Bill and I disappeared from Stan’s dreamscape appearing back in the greyed out mindscape surrounding the shack. 

“Y̸̫̌̿o̸̭̓͛u̴̡͝ ̸̨̯̲̎̋̈́c̶͕͙̔ö̸̰́s̷̬̔ẗ̵̞̱̎͒ ̸̗̐̄̇m̵͈̔e̷̠͆̍ ̶̻̠̺̋a̶͇͇͐̈́͝ ̵̨̿̈̇d̵͓͓͝ḛ̷̄̕a̴͎̘͛̓l̸̛͚͔ͅ!̵̬̆ ̸̤̙͐͌Ä̴͕̀͒ ̵͖̆v̴̙̟́͝e̷̤̭͛̃̚r̵͈̗͑̽͘ͅy̵̠͘͝ ̸̛̤͔̝͠i̸̧̒̈́́m̷̻̩̋͠p̸̘̿̍̌o̴̢̤̪̍r̷͇̻͌͝t̸͇͌͘â̶̝̘̠̓n̸̨̡͛̆͌t̴̛͚̐͑ ̶̜̙̊̕d̶̩̊͜e̶̻̅̚͘a̷͕̅ͅḽ̸̳͂͘.̴̙̬̈” Bill was absolutely fuming, waves of energy radiating off him, making me feel as powerless as any common mortal.

“You messed with my territory.” I shot back, rising to my feet, noting with some start that I was in full “demon form” wings adorning my lower back and golden eyes. But I kept going. “Stan is mine to ruin not yours!”

Something shifted in Bill’s eye. “Y̶̲̓o̵̙͇͝ụ̷̉ͅr̶̘͑͠s̴̡̩̈́ ̵̞̾̑h̴̢̰̔͑ụ̸͚̑h̷͓͖̓?̵̮͓̾̕ ̷͖̏W̷̳͘̚h̵̞͚̕ä̵̰̺́̂t̴͙̙͊̔ ̶̘͛d̶̜͚͆͑i̷̠̐͘d̶̻̑ ̸̘͝h̴̥͓͑͑e̴̱̼ ̵̝̄d̴̘͗̐ő̴̘̞ ̸͓̱͌t̵̯̖̓o̶͇̊͜ ̵̹̩̆̕ę̵̹͛a̸͉̦̿r̴̼n̶̢͋͒ ̵̻̬͘͝ŷ̶͎̚ơ̸̻̯̈́u̷͈͎͊̍r̶͔̼̐̉ ̵͚̆ä̸̗́͌n̷͉̮͗̒ģ̷̻̋e̶̫̱̋r̷̨̊?̶̬͝”

“That’s not your business. You wanted to leave me with these people.” I gestured to the greyed Shack. “Then you let me handle them, my own deals, my own way.”

“You’ve never made a deal before.” Bill was almost completely back to normal now although his eyes were still golder than normal.

“Not with anyone but you. But I believe I’ve learned a thing or two, and h̸e̶'̧͢l̕͡l̷̵ n̴e̸̡ve͟͞͝r͏͟ se̡͡e̷̕ ̷͏͢it͞ c͏om̶i҉̶n̡g̛.̨” My teeth shifted to a shark-like grin, Stan would get everything coming to him.

“Then I won’t intervene this time. But cost me a deal again, and you’ll never see these humans again.” 

I barely processed the words as I returned to the living room gasping. Soos and Mabel were awake looking at me scared as Stan snorted waking up. 

“What are you all looking at?” Stan asked before shuffling off to the kitchen completely unaware of what had just happened. 

“Dipper are you ok?” Mabel asked as she grabbed at my arm.

“I’m fine, Bill wasn’t happy but I managed to get him to back down.”

“Dude he could have killed you.” Soos commented.

“Or you.” I trailed off before looking back. “I’m fine and Gideon didn’t get the code that’s all there is to it.”

“You saved the shack and Stan.” Mabel said. “Thank….”

A blast cut her off through the night as we all rushed to the source of the sound. 

“Plan B, dynamite.”


End file.
